The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a zoom lens which has a high zoom ratio of about thirty times to fifty times and achieves a wide angle of view which is a half angle of view of 29 or more degrees at a wide-angle end and miniaturization, and an imaging apparatus having the zoom lens.
In recent years, small-sized imaging apparatuses such as video cameras or digital still cameras for consumer use have also become widespread for household use. In relation to the small-sized imaging apparatuses, along with the miniaturization of an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), there has been demand for a wide angle zoom lens of which the overall lens system has a small size, high zoom ratio, and high performance.
However, if a high zoom ratio is to be realized in the wide angle zoom lens, the diameters of lenses of a first lens group tend to increase, and since there is strong demand for aberration correction there is a problem in that more lenses are necessary, which causes difficulty in achieving a small size and light weight.
In relation to the demand, there has been proposed a zoom lens in which a high zoom ratio is achieved and then miniaturization is attempted in a four-group inner focus type having positive, negative, positive, and positive refracting power (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4007258).